


Right Hand Red

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Board Games, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Flirting, Games, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Keith (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro (Voltron) is So Done, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Twister - Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The gang decides to play some Twister™ and as you can expect, things get interesting.Oneshot/drabble





	Right Hand Red

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/368904) by pm-patata. 



The gang decided that a 'bonding night' would for some reason be a good idea (cue triggered Keith because 'wE hAd A bOnDiNg MoMeNt--'). And you know what that ended up involving? That's right. 

Twister. 

So now most of them were in weird shapes on the mat. Hunk, bless his soul, was calling out the colors. 

"Right hand on red," he announced. 

Meanwhile Lance and Keith were really close to each other. In fact, their shoulders were even pressed together right now. So as soon as he heard that, Lance smirked. 

"Keith~" 

Keith looked up, eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"I love you~!"

As you can expect, Keith's face turned bright red. Lance put a hand on his cheek, looking smug. 

"...Lance, that's your left hand," Hunk sighed. 

"For fuck's sake." said Pidge, who was in a weird form of the crab walk.

Suddenly Shiro's hand was on a red circle. But the hand wasn't attached to him. 

He'd  _thrown his prosthetic._

"Shiro no." said Hunk, the apparent voice of reason. 

"For fuck's sake!" said Pidge again. 

Me too, Pidge. Me too. 


End file.
